


to protect you

by sassyweethang



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/pseuds/sassyweethang
Summary: Ardeth patches up Jonathan after the scarab's attack.





	to protect you

**Author's Note:**

> something i noticed on my rewatch of ‘the mummy’ is when jonathan has that close encounter with the scarab he’s patched up with black cloth and the only one wearing any kind of black cloth is of course ardeth BAE… also when rick shoots the scarab, jonathan is clinging to ardeth sooooo fuck it right

“Well so much for the surprise attack option,” Rick mutters to himself, holstering his gun. The echoes of the shot fade into nothingness along with their so called advantage. Rick wastes no more time, turning back to the pile of rocks blocking their path and tossing them aside with quick utilitarian moves.  

Jonathan can’t help but stare at the exploded remains of the dark blue beetle, swallowing thickly. He can still feel its thin scratchy legs under his skin and it forces burning bile up his throat. 

He hears something rip, sounding farther away then he’d have thought, and he unconsciously squeezes his hand around his wrist tight. Holding the injured appendage closer to his chest as if to protect it from further assault by flesh eating beetles. 

“Here my friend,” Ardeth offers softly, gently prying Jonathan’s hand away from his chest and encouraging his fingers to open once more. It startles Jonathan back to the present situation and his fingers clench against the sticky wet wound again. He flinches but Ardeth holds him firm and steady, once again pulling each finger away from the rip in his skin gently and slowly. He wraps a soft dark piece of his own clothing around the open wound in Jonathan’s hand, holding it in place for a moment with gentle pressure. 

“Uh, thanks,” he replies, still a little distracted by the burnt hole in the sand a couple of feet away. Like the damn bug could clamber back out and finish what it started. Considering the three thousand year old mummy somewhere in the bowels of the city, it’s not that much of a stretch. 

“You are welcome,” Ardeth says as he starts wrapping the thin cloth around Jonathan’s hand. The slow, controlled movements more than a little hypnotic and finally drawing Jonathan’s gaze and mind away from the scarab’s remains. 

Ardeth pulls the fabric tight to keep pressure on the still oozing cut, causing a wince from Jonathan. In an almost apologetic move, he finishes the makeshift bandage with a knot pulled slowly into place with gentle reverence. 

His hands stay upon Jonathan’s skin, gently moving his own hand to and fro to check his work. Jonathan can’t remember the last time someone held his hand, let alone in such high regard as though he’s worth as much as the artifacts he uncovers in the sands. 

“Your shoulder?” Ardeth nods to the second injury. 

“Huh,” Jonathan responds more than a little dazed. 

Ardeth’s steady hands move towards his chest and Jonathan involuntarily flinches back. Ardeth pauses, his fingers splayed in an act of surrender and peace, before he moves again, this time slower and his dark fierce eyes locked with Jonathan’s. 

Jonathan can feel his heart beating hard in his chest as Ardeth delicately moves aside his shirt to reveal the weeping cut that Rick created. 

“It’s not as deep,” Ardeth observes. His hands leave Jonathan’s overly warm skin for some more of his own clothing to rip away for makeshift bandages and Jonathan sways closer to Ardeth chasing the cool strength of the man’s finger tips again. 

“You don’t have-” Jonathan starts to stop Ardeth but the Medjai has already torn a long length from the bottom of his tunic. 

“Hold still, this will be complex,” Ardeth says as he tears the length into a few smaller pieces. He presses a larger more rectangular piece against the wound, “Hold this here a moment.” 

Jonathan fingers take the place of Ardeth’s without hesitation. He watches as Ardeth works quickly to bandage the fiddly placement of his injury, slinging a piece of fabric up under his arm and over his shoulder, pulling Jonathan into an almost embrace. 

Jonathan’s eyes follow the quick movements of Ardeth’s fingers, hoping he can’t feel Jonathan’s racing heart beneath the pebbled skin. It’s hard to remember what they’re really here for when his nose is tickled by the strange spicy perfume Ardeth seems to emit and his fingers skim across Jonathan’s skin so expertly. 

“There,” Ardeth says admiring his work, hand splayed across both the bandage and Jonathan’s clavicle. 

Jonathan awkwardly twists his neck to try and see his shoulder better. The makeshift bandage is held tight against his skin with plenty of give to move his shoulder easily enough despite the pull of the wound beneath. 

“Good job old boy,” Jonathan compliments and he is more than a little warmed by the shy smile he receives for his words. 

“Gent’s some help here, we’re almost through!” Rick hollors over his shoulder, straining as he moves a larger rock. His voice cutting through the strange spell that’s descending over Jonathan and Ardeth and reminding them of the danger around them with harsh clarity. 

Ardeth goes back to assisting Rick as they clear the remaining rocks and Jonathan steps back and out of their way, clearing his throat and the fog around his mind as he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://captaincarol-danvers.tumblr.com/) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sassyweethang)  
> 


End file.
